


可能只是午夜约会

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Parseltongue, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 哈利回到伦敦，他愿意做所有的事情向德拉科证明，一切都已经不同了。





	可能只是午夜约会

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：Writcraft  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977048  
> 授权作者未回复，后续补上。

_Don't know if it's love or just a fling_

_Push you out or pull you in again_

_Maybe just a midnight rendezvous_

_But I'll stay here kissing your tattoos_

 

  “波特，没想到居然还能在伦敦见到你。”德拉科随便要了一杯酒，尽量让自己的声音听起来漠不关心。他不想回忆起那段时光，那时他叫他哈利，不是波特；那时一切听起来都充满可能。不，他不会在花费一年去忘记之后这样做。

  “我很少出门，”哈利说。他看起来不同了。他的下巴覆盖上胡渣，眼睛的颜色更深了，像名酒瓶子的绿。他的头发还是像从前一样顽固，拒绝服帖。更像波特自己了，德拉科苦涩地想。他想推他，想在酒吧里狠狠打他，然后质问他，你不知道你应该是个英雄吗？你不知道你曾经属于我吗？

  “你走了。”这是个陈述，不是问句。哈利过去一年在美国，做了不少令人印象深刻的事，成了所有人最喜欢的人。德拉科甚至不知道他回来了，这不常见因为他大部分时间里都异常关注哈利的动态。预言家日报关于哈利最新的一篇文章上，有一张他和一些达官贵人在繁荣的纽约共进晚餐的照片。德拉科讨厌这样，因为哈利看起来很开心。

  “现在我回来了。”哈利的声音有一种奇怪的美国口音，让它听起来像一首熟悉的歌但跑调了。

  “真不错。”德拉科迅速接话，这样他就不会被发现一直盯着哈利。他之前就被抓住过。用眼神包围哈利，贴着他的皮肤低语，那一霎就像永恒。但它不是。差得远。“所以你已经厌倦纽约了？”

  哈利耸耸肩，看向德拉科的眼神闪着光。“是厌倦一直怀念这里的人了。”

  “啊。”德拉科咒骂自己突然剧烈的一霎心跳。他现在应该认识得更清楚了。毕竟他已经很长时间不再对哈利抱有希望。“韦斯莱们最近怎样？”

  “你关心吗？”哈利看着德拉科，他的表情有点奇怪，像是突然关掉了灯。

  “老实说，一点也不。”德拉科漫不经心地转着他的酒杯，看着勃艮第的红酒从底部挂上杯壁。“我很好。谢谢你关心。”

  “我正准备要问。”哈利听起来没有很确定。德拉科不能看他。不能忍受自己还记得抓住哈利的手时它散发的热度，还记得那段他们好像拥有一切的时光。哈利深吸一口再慢慢呼出，之后随便点了一杯同样的酒（他不关心他在喝的是什么）。“你过得怎样，马尔福？”

  “不错。”德拉科无意让它听起来那么突然那么鲁莽。他用尽所能让他的话听起来轻快舒适如春风。“生意很好。妈妈在巴结讨好麻瓜。她赢了一个兰花比赛。”

  哈利小声地爆发出一阵轻笑。“请传达我的恭贺。”

  “不要嘲笑她。”德拉科盯着自己的酒。“至少她在努力。”不像你，他想说下去。 _不像你。_

  “我听到她过得好很开心，”哈利说。他们安静下来后，空气突然厚重得让人喘不过气。当哈利说的话像在道歉的边缘徘徊时，德拉科站起来把酒喝完。

  “你为什么来这里？”

  哈利没有回答，他的嘴唇紧抿成一条直线。最后他回答了，眼神移开没有看向德拉科。“我听说每个周五晚上你都会来这里。“

“好吧，我不会了。”””德拉科说。“如果每个人都知道在哪里能找到我，我不会来了。”他穿上大衣，将围巾绕上脖子。直到现在，这种触感都让他想起哈利。山羊绒触碰他脖子的感觉，和以前哈利拉近他的如出一撤。他带着羊毛手袜捧住德拉科的脸。他的吻尝起来像伦敦的雨。

“等等，”哈利说。他伸出手却又停下，手指堪堪准备碰到德拉科的手臂。过去这个动作那么熟悉，被哈利触碰。他以前拥有触碰他任何地方的权利。但现在，德拉科收回自己的手臂把手插进大衣的口袋里。他的大衣领子硬挺向上翻起，正式哈利喜欢的样子。深灰色的山羊绒，哈利曾经说他喜欢德拉科穿灰色；说他这样让他的眼睛看起来像雨天的乌云。他们都对这些话哈哈大笑，因为它们听起来像是麻瓜们那些不知所谓的爱情电影的台词。德拉科想为什么他还穿着哈利喜欢的搭配。“你一定要走吗？”

  德拉科对着哈利翻了一下白眼，因为他不可能真的那么愚蠢。尽管德拉科是打算离开，但他发现自己走近了哈利，走到他张开的双腿间，近得能感受到哈利身上散发出的热度。他伸手按在哈利的胸膛上，感受到他平静有力的心跳。“你原本不应该离开。”

  “我不确定我有离开过。”哈利的声音低沉而嘶哑。他的手覆盖上德拉科的，将它更加用力压向自己的心脏。“我把一些重要的东西留下了。”

  德拉科抽走自己的手调整了一下围巾，眼睛看向窗外。天空下起了雨。“是吗？”他听起来并不上心，即使想弄明白一切的渴望将他内里燃烧殆尽；即使他的胃部发紧。靠近哈利的感觉就像一天劳累工作后泡在热水里那样舒服。他曾经是德拉科痛苦的生活里唯一的亮光。唯一的依靠，直到有天他发现他不再可以了。

  “我离开是因为我不得不这样，”哈利说。“为了工作，为了我自己。我不能留在这里让斯基特窥探我的一切，然后一切都改变了。只是一小段时间。不是永远。只是离开一会。”

  德拉科摇摇头。他抓住哈利的腿，膝盖的正上面。他穿的是厚牛仔裤，很新看起来却很熟悉。“太久了。”

  “我回来了。”

  “太迟了。”德拉科知道这不是真的，即使他近乎咬牙切齿。一切都该死的混乱。他觉得他过去的一生都从未对任何一个人怀有过如此复杂的感情。“跟我回加，”德拉科说。他一直都不是个坚强的人。“你知道地址的。”

  德拉科离开了，在哈利回答他之前。

 

 

  他们不做理智的事，不谈发生了什么，也不想事情从哪里开始走偏。哈利一踏出德拉科家的飞路，德拉科就拖进一个亲吻里。他知道这很蠢。知道哈利不是他以为的那种人，曾经。但他仍然是哈利波特——那个德拉科曾经以为会拯救他的人，那个头发凌乱，从不会在战斗中退缩的格兰芬多。他是德拉科曾经幻想拥有的男孩，是他近乎拥有过的男人。

  德拉科感觉到哈利亲他的时候犹如一个饥饿的人。他的手按住德拉科的后脑将他压向自己，空余的手脱下德拉科的围巾和大衣，甚至解开了他衬衫的纽扣。德拉科的手伸向哈利的裤子，感受到哈利双腿间胀大的勃起隔着裤子在他手中散发热量。

  “一切都已经变了，”哈利说。声音干涩嘶哑，像是在提醒他现实如何却忘记不久之前一切早就翻天覆地地改变。

  “你不用告诉我。”德拉科后退一点，手摸上哈利微红的脸，还有带着胡渣的下巴。他从口袋里掏出一盒香烟，取出一根点燃后放到双唇间。他靠在桌子上，脚踝相扣双腿并在一起。他不在意自己下体半硬着，衣服扣子被打开。他当然也不介意自己看起来像是被哈利亲熟了的样子。哈利一直都很喜欢德拉科衣衫不整的样子。德拉科调整了一下裤裆的位置，脑海里跑过哈利曾经压着他帮他手淫，说自己很喜欢将他弄得一片凌乱的画面。德拉科深深吸了一口香烟。尼古丁和烈酒。 _哈利波特将离开伦敦前往纽约_ 的消息带来的恶习。

  “不是我们。”哈利移开视线，他摸着自己的下巴。“是我。”

  “一年可以发生很多事。”德拉科对着空气吹出一小个烟圈，仰头看向天花板。“我也变了。”

  “我猜也是。”哈利说。德拉科听见一阵衣料摩擦的声音，看向哈利时他已经脱掉了裤子拿在手里。哈利从来就不是壮实的身材，他一直都很精瘦。德拉科知道自己摸对的方时他哪里的肌肉会紧绷。他知道哈利皮肤上的伤疤，因为他以前尝过它们，吸过舔过它们，他还以各种各样的方式操过哈利。他让他臀瓣打开身体为他舒展过，他亲过哈利手臂的弯折出，他知道哈利射出来的时候发出的亲密呻吟声。德拉科捻灭他的香烟走进哈利，他手指划过哈利的胸膛，那里有一个彩色的图案。

  “纹身。”

  “我在美国做的。”哈利的声音带点试探，就像他想要德拉科的赞许。德拉科不是很清楚自己的感觉。他从来就不是个对纹身着迷的人。即使他自己有一个。一个他曾经想用魔咒烧掉，直到他的母亲发现他在尖叫，着火立即叫来治疗师的纹身。

  “很明显。”德拉科的手指擦过哈利的乳头，没有忽略到那张微张的嘴发出的一小声呻吟。他的手移到哈利的心脏上，那里有一只正烈火重生的凤凰，他笑了笑，“这个，我没有很惊讶。”

  “不。”哈利笑起来，身体甚至轻轻摇晃。“我猜你没有。”

  德拉科的手指停在哈利的胸口上，他看到了一个十分精致的纹身，在哈利的手臂上，正正呆在一对互相依偎的鹿下。那是一条银绿色的蛇，缠绕在哈利的手臂上像是一条缎带，永远不打算离开。它身型修长花纹错综复杂，当德拉科触碰它时，它在他的手指下舒展了一下蛇鳞，轻轻动了一下。

  “这一个是魔法的，”德拉克说。

  “只有这个是魔法的。其他都是麻瓜的。”

  “为什么是这个？”德拉科又碰了一下它，这次它发出了一点嘶嘶的响声，让德拉科想起那次哈利对他说蛇佬腔。那时他们都知道哈利要离开，知道大家都拒绝谈起。他们努力避免谈起这个话题，直到最后的某晚；那晚他们身上带着薄汗，事后地紧紧抱在一起，哈利决定对德拉科敞开心扉，用一种德拉科不懂的语言对他说明一切。现在，当德拉科触摸这个纹身，他发现知道他靠得很近，他能够听明白那些嘶嘶的响声。 _他想念你。一直都在想念你。他想要你碰它。你知道他很爱你吗？_

  德拉科收回手，皱起眉看向哈利。他声音发紧，怒火差不多要控制不住。“你爱我？操你妈的，波特。操你妈。”

  哈利抓住德拉科的手腕，有力地握着它，他的声音沙哑破碎。“你知道我那时是爱你的。现在也是。你一定是知道的。”

  “你离开了。”德拉科摇着头。“你是哈利波特。你应该是坚强的那一个，你不明白吗？我是没有希望的那个。前食死徒，懦夫，父亲在阿兹卡班逐渐丧失理智。你是黄金男孩，你不该当所有人都需要你的时候先自乱阵脚。”

  “所有人？”哈利的声音终于轻柔下来了，他的拇指在德拉科的脉搏上轻轻画圈。

  “我，波特。我需要你留下来。”德拉科深吸一口气，他最终看向了哈利的眼睛。“你离开之前甚至没有说再见。”冰凉的床单，空出一半的床，破碎的心。哈利应该庆幸德拉科没有将一切烧掉。

  “你知道当你要成为所有人的英雄，但是你却连怎么拯救自己都不知道的那种痛苦吗？”哈利呼吸急促。“我身边所有东西都支离破碎。你是唯一合情理的存在，即使有时候你毫无道理。”

  “蠢货。”德拉科小声说。他转过头拉着哈利的手穿过客厅。他们都知道德拉科要将他带去哪。毕竟哈利曾经在这里住过。到了卧室，德拉科脱下了他的衬衫折好，一边松开皮带一边对哈利说，“既然你在，那我们最好做爱。”

  哈利翻了翻白眼，按住德拉科的手。“别。”

  “抱歉。”德拉科忍不住微微噘嘴好压制身体里的愤怒。“我以为你会想做。”

  哈利深深地看着德拉科。一分钟后，他耸耸肩。“我们会做，但是是你想做的情况下。”他松开皮带脱下裤子将它扔到旁边的椅子上。没有多久前（不过一年而已），他全身赤裸地站在德拉科面前。哈利很好看。他阴茎又粗又长，在德拉科的注视下慢慢充血。黑色的毛发从肚子下方延伸到下体。那时候他站在德拉科面前自如地裸露自己，德拉科看他一眼嘴巴里就蓄集满口水。德拉科警告自己他现在不应该这样了。

  哈利走到床前舒展了一下，看着德拉科。他看起来非常美味，就像是德拉科的自助餐一样可以让他饱腹一顿。德拉科脱掉裤子爬到床上。“我要在上面。”

  哈利的眼睛一瞬间睁大，因为德拉科之前怎么在上面。“如果你想的话。”

  德拉科耸了一下建。他不想。他想的是哈利的阴茎撑开他的身体。他想哈利在他上面，看着德拉科的眼睛就像他要沉沦进去那样。但是他不确定自己准备好没有。“随便。你可以在上面，如果你想的话。”

  “我。不。在。意。”哈利一字一句地说。他抓住德拉科的下巴强迫他视线看着自己。“我们现在完全可以不做。我回来不是为了这个。”

  “骗子。”德拉科说。

  哈利笑了起来，他今晚的第一个笑容。“我回来有一点是为了这个。”他靠近他，火热的呼吸洒在德拉科的唇上。“但我主要是为了你。”

  “我不知道我能不能原谅你，”德拉科说。然后没有等哈利回答，就抓住他的头发将他拉进了一个凶狠的吻里。他心脏和喉咙都抽紧。这一切都那么火热，那么无望。就像德拉科看着名为哈利的沙从他手指间流走。想抓住不想被挽留的东西是很愚笨的。

  “不要急，darling，”哈利说。他的声音低沉，令德拉科的心下沉。“不要急，love，”这次声音带了一点轻颤。

  “别这样叫我。”德拉科咽下差点将他吞噬的情绪波动。“你还没有这样叫我的资格。”

  “Darling？”哈利皱起眉。通常他不这样叫德拉科。 _Darling_ 更多时候是德拉科对他的称呼。

  “Love，”德拉科纠正他。这个词让房间里空气都变得厚重。哈利的纹身，那条蛇发出嘶嘶响声。 _他爱你，甚至在巴黎那段时间之前，他就已经爱着你了。_

  德拉科嘲弄了一下。“巴黎？你根本不记得。”

  哈利点点头，他的眼睛深得像夜晚的海。“事实上我记得。我记得所有的事。全部。”

  “那我就什么事都不是。”德拉科说。他们至少在那两年之后才开始做爱。匆匆的，没有任何期待，一团糟，他们互相在对方身上寻找慰藉。 _对不起，对不起。_

  “你是。”哈利的手指扣上德拉科的，现在他们十指相扣了。“你对我是有意义的。”

  巴黎。德拉科记得那时候他们还处于试探状态的友谊。他记得他在那个麻瓜的车站，不知道什么原因，哈利来给他送行。他们站在站台上尴尬地对望，发现不知道有什么可以和对方说。德拉科不知道为什么哈利能让他面红，甚至兴致勃起。他现在知道了。清清楚楚地知道了。

  “你擅长什么都藏起来，什么都不说，”德拉科小声说。

  “太擅长了，”哈利同意他。他握紧德拉科的手。“但是我现在说起来，也越来越好了。”

  “你该学学怎么说话。”德拉科叹息了一下，看向哈利。他那么喜欢他，连呼吸都可以被夺走。“我现在只想做。我无法在今晚谈我们从前的事。”

  “好。”哈利将德拉科额前的头发捋到后面。“我会给你任何你想要的。”

  “我想你在上面。”德拉科闭起眼，希望自己不会后悔准备说出口的话。“你可以向我保证一件事吗？”

  “任何事。”哈利说得像是真的那样。

  “明天睁开眼我想看到你。今晚留在这里，留到明天。”

  哈利贴着他的唇说 _我会的_ ，然后捕猎德拉科的嘴唇，把他拉进一个虔诚的亲吻里，像是在用一个吻向他承诺。

 

 

  被哈利进入的感觉熟悉得像好到家里。德拉科在哈利的手指插进他身体里，舌头舔尽他身体每一寸时，感到异常放松而性起，他极度想哈利的阴茎插到他肠肉里。在哈利最后终于插进去时，德拉科的手摸过哈利的纹身。哈利的阴茎在他肠肉里伸展，热得灼人，然后一霎的欢愉令他颤抖，眼前浮过白点。一种想要被哈利狠操的感觉汹涌而来。

  德拉科没有期待过他还会和哈利做。他没有期待过哈利会在插入他的时候不断低吟他的名字，像个虔诚的信徒又像是诅咒。他没有期待过哈利会在他的床上，浑身绷紧异常凶猛，强壮又柔软。他是矛盾的几何体。他的纹身有光亮色彩鲜艳的，也有黑暗骇人的。有一些像是在尖叫的笑脸，讲述他一段段的过往。还有一些漂亮的，充满希冀的纹身，旁边则是一大串黑色的咒语和句子；像是 _always_ ，还有霍格沃茨的箴言 _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ ，让德拉科感到有些说不出口的悲伤。它们让德拉科一下子想到在霍格沃茨度过的那些冬季，他看着哈利骑在扫帚上飞行，起雾的眼镜压在他的鼻梁上。德拉科情不自禁想到，当 _Draco_ 这个词语渗进他的皮肤里时，哈利会想些什么；即使整个句子的意思和德拉科本人毫无关系。

  德拉科的手抓住哈利的头发，在哈利咬他的脖子的时候仰起头为他让出更多未知。他一点都不温柔，不过德拉科不喜欢温柔，哈利对此心知肚明。他喜欢一点粗暴和跌跌撞撞，喜欢抓痕，喜欢被深深插入，喜欢哈利像是要将他打碎的感觉。德拉科吻住哈利，手伸向自己的阴茎，一下一下为自己的手淫，哈利跟着他的节奏抽插。哈利比他先到达高潮，就在德拉科喊着他的名字呻吟的某一刹那。舒服地哼叫着，哈利抽了出来。他低下身去将德拉科的阴茎直接含着顶到喉咙里，两根手指插进他湿滑的肉道里。他对德拉科了如指掌。知道应该应该用什么技巧，知道应该碰那里。他一点都没有变。纽约没有改变他接吻时头部倾斜的角度，也没有改变他弯曲手指的弧度。他还是不能将德拉科含到根部，也没有学到什么新的技巧。这让德拉科很开心，知道哈利没有像操自己那样操过别人。

  “你有想起过我吗？”德拉科问。他的词语很碎，呼吸不畅因为他在感受着哈利带给他的愉悦。

  “一直都在想你。”哈利将手指抽出一点，两指扩拓展着甬道。他用空余出来的手抹了抹下巴，他看向德拉科的眼神里有一团火。“从来没有停止过。我很想你，很想。”

  “我也是，”德拉科说。他手伸向哈利，将他重新按到自己的阴茎上。一瞬间莫名其妙的妒忌让他想狠操哈利的嘴，直到哈利低低地呻吟，喉咙震动着，而眼睛里却闪着愉快的光芒。“继续，darling。”德拉科扯了扯哈利的头发，不是让他停下来而是继续。德拉科可能喜欢被人操，但是他也喜欢主导。德拉科允许哈利分开他的腿，让他将他的阴茎吸得更深，舌头在上面打转。他知道哈利在用尽全力，然后没有多久，他就将德拉科带到了高潮。

  他们分别躺在床的两边，肩膀紧挨着；两个人都盯着天花板，尝试平复呼吸。德拉科感觉自己黏糊糊不舒服，他想洗澡，但是不想将哈利留下的任何东西带走。即使很粘，全身是汗，布满凌乱的咬痕。

  哈利像是能读到德拉科的想法一样，他坐起来伸手拿过眼镜，像是想要好好看看德拉科。他在他嘴角落下一个吻，说，“你真是一团糟糕。”

  “像你以前喜欢的那样，”德拉科说。

  “对。”哈利好好地亲了亲德拉科。“我现在也喜欢。你什么样子我都喜欢。”

  德拉科看到那个蛇型的纹身绕着哈利的手臂爬行，像是一条彩带，他耸耸肩。“话别说太满。”

  “你还想我留下来吗？”哈利的声音中带着不确定。

  德拉科打了个哈欠。“当然，你混蛋。”他给了哈利一个吻，时间比他原本打算的要长。最后在两人都快喘不上气的时候他放开了。“晚安。”

  “晚安，”哈利说。

  德拉科花了一会才睡着，他强迫自己不要回想起上一次，晚安最后变成了再见。

 

 

 

  阳光比哈利小小的鼾声更早叫醒德拉科，哈利的鼾声让德拉科感到舒服，平静。 _这里。这里。他还在这里。_

  德拉科吸了口气，伸手抓过自己的魔杖用他拉上窗帘。这个点就邀请阳光进入他的房间还是太早了。特别是这个早晨意味着他和哈利要解开他们两人之间的心结；而这十分复杂。他想将这个早晨先不要到来，越迟越好。最好迟得足够他洗一个澡；足够他煮一些鸡蛋和一壶热咖啡。

  德拉科靠回哈利的怀里，手摸上哈利手臂上的蛇纹身。

   _他会留下来。_

纹身在德拉科的手掌下散发着温暖，他不知道他是真的听到了纹身给他的承诺还是他的幻听而已。怎样都好，他手指点点它，看着它在哈利的皮肤上舒展滑行。德拉科在它上面落下一个吻。

  “我知道。”

  德拉科不知道 _他会留下来_ ，是留下来喝一杯咖啡还是永远留下来还是在这两者之间。他知道的，就是他起床后会在一个有哈利波特的伦敦里开展新的一天。这比昨天的他完整了一点，不过是一点点，但足够让他对明天充满希冀。

 

THE END>

 

作者在评论里的补充：

  哈利离开的动机没有能清楚表达，因为这一切都是德拉科的视角，他很生气，很受伤。在我的设定里，哈利离开有工作的原因但是也为了自己必须离开英国一段时间，因为战后各界一直过分关注他的一切。他们两人都知道哈利会走，但是都拒绝谈起。当哈利走的时候，他甚至没有道别——即使他们知道他会在早上很早就走——但是他们两人一起度过了最后一晚，所以德拉科醒来的时候，哈利已经走了。哈利在纽约尝试联系德拉科，但德拉科似乎切断了和他所有的联系，因为其实在他心里某一部分，他一直坚定以为哈利会留下来。所以我认为哈利不是要承担所有责任的一个，但是德拉科脑里已经这样认为了所以他觉得哈利令他很失望。我一直听的一首歌里的歌词“i’m sorry if you wanted more from me”就是哈利离开时面对现实世界的一句歌词。那时候人人都想他是完美的，是坚强的是一切闪光点的集合；但其实在战后哈利也有自己的缺点也会挣扎。当外界刺破了他完美的表面，他们发现他们之间的爱出现了裂痕而德拉科也没有竭尽所能解决它。在我设定里，他离开后他们之间的距离，让哈利找回自己了心里的力量，平静。当他回来的时候，他下定决心自己会做一切的事情将德拉科追回来，他非常后悔当时他们之间就这样匆匆结束。哈利用一个个纹身去记录自己在美国时的各种挣扎，还有记录一切对他来说重要的事。


End file.
